Paras osa minusta
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Älä pelkää, minä suojelen sinua..."   Kappaleiden ympärille kudottu tarina kahden nuoren miehen elämän käännekohdista. /LietPol, ikäraja T
1. Prologi

**Nimi:** Paras osa minusta – **Paritukset & henkilöt:** LietPol, Feliks Lukasiewich ja Toris Laurinaitis, prologissa myös Ivan Braginski – **Varoitukset:** Väkivaltaa & verta (jälleen kerran... - **Tekijänoikeus:** Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaryua**lle ja kappaleenpätkä alussa on **The Scriptin** _Breakeven_

Ja jälleen uusi ficci vaikka edellisetkin on kesken... Mutta kyllä nekin aikoo jatkua vielä :D

Muttasiis, tästä pitäisi tulla 4 lukua + prologi & epilogi. Jokainen luku kiertyy jonkin kappaleen ympärille mutten vielä paljasta minkä...

Olkaapas hyvät :)

* * *

_What am I suppose to do_

_when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I suppose to say_

_when I'm all choked up_

_and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

* * *

"Feliks!", Toris huusi epätoivoisena ja hakkasi ovea nykeillään. "Feliks! Feliks!" Hänen oli pakko huutaa, vaikka tiesi ettei saisi vastausta. Ei ainakaan haluamaansa. Oven takaa kuului kyllä ääniä, mutta ne eivät olleet ihmisestä lähtöisin. Ne olivat vain karmivia läimähdyksiä. Taas yksi. Se oli jo viides... Ja pahinta tässä oli se, että Toris tiesi mistä läimäykset olivat lähtöisin. Ja hän tiesi, että Feliks oli tuolla hänen takiaan.

Ei ihmisen ääniä. Ei vielä tähän mennessä. Mutta nyt Toriksen korvat täytti parahdus, joka ei sekään kyllä kuulostanut ihmisen ääneltä. Se oli kuin kituvan eläimen tuskanhuuto. Ei, se ei voinut olla...

"Feliks!", Toris huusi. Parahdus soi hänen korvissaan, peitti läimäykset alleen ja kertoi suuremmasta tuskasta kun voi kuvitella.

Läimäyksiä kuului yhä tiheämpään tahtiin: se oli rangaistus huudosta. Nyt huutoja ei enää kuulunut.

Sen sijaan kuului rikkoutuvan lasin helähdys ja vaimea tömähdys, joka syntyy kun ihmisruumis rojahtaa lattialle.

Nyt ei kuulunut hetkeen mitään, kunnes äkkiä... Askelia. Kolme askelta. Sitten huohotusta. Sitten napsahdus, joka syntyy kun ruoskaa heilutetaan ilmassa. Sitten taas läimähdys.

Toris katsoi epätoivoisena ympärilleen käytävässä. Hän huomasi maassa lojuvan rautaputken. Toisesta päästään verisen rautaputken, jonka omistajan Toris tiesi olevan tuossa huoneessa josta äänet kuuluivat.

Hän otti putken ja iski sillä lukkoa. Toisen kerran, kolmannen. Lukko alkoi antaa vähitellen periksi; huoli rakkaan puolesta antoi yllättäviä voimia. Lopulta kuudes isku sai lukon murtumaan ja Toris pääsi sisään.

Näky oli täsmälleen yhtä kamala kun hän oli kuvitellutkin. Feliks makasi lattialla verisenä ja tajuttomana, ja hänen vieressään seisoi Ivan ruoska kädessä ja silmät harittaen.

Toris ei epäröinyt; hän heittäytyi heti lattialla lojuvan Feliksin suojaksi.

"Älä pelkää, minä suojelen sinua...", hän hymisi toisen kullankeltaisiin hiuksiin.

"Toris...?", Ivan kysyi sammaltavasti. Hän oli selvästi humalassa. Yleensä alkoholi sai Ivanin entistäkin varovaisemmaksi ja kammottavan, tunteettoman julmaksi. Nyt mies oli selvästi juonut aivan liikaa; varovaisuus oli tiessään ja vain julmuus voimistui. "Siirry sivuun. Tämä on hänen rangaistuksensa", Ivan komensi kylmästi.

"En! Anna se minulle, rankaise minua hänen puolestaan!", Toris pyysi ja käänsi lehdenvihreät silmänsä Ivaniin päin. "Minä pyydän, älä rankaise häntä!", hän sanoi rukoilevasti.

Ivan hymyili.

"Kun kerran noin kauniisti pyydät...", hän sanoi ja kohotti ruoskan.

Hiljaisuudessa kaikui terävä napsahdus ruoskan viuhahtaessa ilman läpi, ja heti sen jälkeen kovaääninen läimähdys.

* * *

Kiitos lukijoille ja vielä isompi kiitos niille jotka myös kommentoi : ) Kyseessä oli siis pelkkä prologi, siksi noin lyhyt. Varsinaiset luvut tulevat olemaan pidempiä.


	2. Tuulilasin nurkkaan

Kappale on **Teleks**in _Tuulilasin nurkkaan_ ja kuuluu siis tekijöilleen/esittäjilleen.

Kappaleessa on kohta, jossa lauletaan "sinä oot pieni tyttö...", mutta tähän kirjoitin "pieni poika". Ymmärrätte varmaan syyn?

* * *

**Kipua pelkää en**

Isku sattui. Ruoska lävisti puseron ja pureutui selkänahkaan jättäen pitkän, rosoreunaisen haavan joka tuntui olevan kuin tulessa. Silti Toris ei inahtanutkaan. Hän ei pelännyt, koska tiesi että Feliks oli turvassa.

**Siedän sitä tiedän sen**

Kipu ei merkinnyt mitään, kun tiesi että sai suojella tärkeintä henkilöä maailmassa. Toris silitti rauhallisesti Feliksin hiuksia odottaessaan toist iskua. Se sattui vielä enemmän kuin ensimmäinen, ja Toris puristi vahingossa Feliksin hiuksia silitelleen kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Anteeksi, anteeksi, anteeksi", hän kuiski toisen korvaan ja jännitti selkälihaksiaan seuraavaa iskua varten.

Sitä ei kuitenkaan tullut. Ivan laski ruoskan maahan ja jäi tuijottamaan Torista raskaaasti huohottaen. Toris käntyi epäluuloisena Ivaniin päin.

"Mitä nyt? Etkö pysty siihen?", hän sanoi tavoitellen pilkallista äänensävyä. Ivan ei vastannut, joten Toris jatkoi: "Sinä pystyit hakkaamaan Feliksin tuohon kuntoon. Etkö pysty lyömään minua edes kolmea kertaa?" Toris ei tajunnut miksi puhui näin. Oikeastaan hän toivoi rangaistusta. Oli hänen vikansa että Feliks oli tässä.

"Pystyisin hyvin", Ivan sanoi silkinpehmeällä äänellä. "En vain halua satuttaa sinua." Näin sanottuaan Ivan poistui.

Toris kuuli käytävän päästä raksasduksen, kun ulko-ovi avattiin. Hän odotti henkeään pidätellen pamahdust, joka kaertoisi oven sulkeutuneen taas. Hän kuuli kuitenkin vain hiljaisuutta.

Ulko-ovi oli auki. Ivan oli poissa. He... He voisivat.. Yrittää... Paeta. Lähteä. Ajatus oli uskomaton. Toris ponnahti pystyyn.

"Feliks, herää! Nouse ylös! Me lähdemme täältä nyt!", hän selitti nopeaan tahtiin ja ryntäili ympäri huonetta.

**Mutta kun katson sua mä olen poika hiljainen**

Äkkiä Toris pysähtyi ja katsoi Feliksiä. Näky sai hänet hiljenemään. Feliks oli tajuton, verinen ja kalmankalpea.

"Voi, Feliks... Anna anteeksi.", Toris kuiskasi. Hän tunsi silmiensä kostuvan mutta räpytteli kyyneleet pois. "Anteeksi...", hän hymisi hiljaa nostaessaan Feliksin syliinsä. Hän pakottautui kävelemään rauhallisesti vaikka olisi halunnut juosta ja hyppiä.

Ovella Toris pysähtyi vetämään henkeä. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä. Ivan syöksähtäisi varmasti nurkan takaa ja kiduttaisi heitä jälleen... Ei tämä voinut olla totta...

Toris astui ulos. He olivat vapaita. _Vapaita. _Hän kulki varoen portaat alas ja pihaportista kadulle. Vapaus. Toriksen teki mieli itkeä ilosta.

Samassa Feliks havahtui. Hän haukkoi henkeään ja takertui Toriksen paitaan.

"Liet, minuun sattuu... Sattuu kamalasti...", hän mutisi hiukan sekavana.

"Se menee pian ohi... Minä hoidan sinut kuntoon. Me olemme vapaita."

**Kietoa tahdon sinut vällyihini nukkumaan**

Feliks tärisi kuin horkassa. Toris toivoi, että voisi peitellä tämän pehmoiseen sänkyyn ja käpertyä itse viereen.

"Shh... Rauhoitu. Me pääsemme pois. Kaikki on hyvin.", Toris kuiskaili ja asetti Feliksin hiekkatielle istumaan. Hän silmäili arvioivasti tien toisella puolella seisovaa autoa. Ovi aukeni helposti; omistaja oli unohtanu lukita autonsa. Avain ei sentään ollut virtalukossa. Se olisi jo liian helppoa.

Toris sormeili taskuaan. Hän tiesi, mitä siellä oli: rautanaula, hiuspinni ja metalliliuska. Hän oli saanut kaikki äidiltään. Ne näyttivät arvottomilta, mutta olivat kuulemma pelastaneet häen äitinsä usein. Rauta karkotti noituuden – siihen Toris ei kyllä uskonut, eihän hän uskonut noituuteenkaan – mutta säilytti silti naulaa äitinsä muiston vuoksi. Hiuspinnillä sai tiirikoitua lukot, taito, jonka Toriksen äiti oli opettanut hänelle jo ala-asteella. Hänen äitinsä oli ollut rikollinen... Mutta hyvä äiti siitä huolimatta. Toris kaipasi häntä koko ajan.

Metalliliuskalla sai käynnistettyä useimmat autot. Toris osasi ajaa... Mutta uskailtaisiko hän varastaa tuon auton? Kyllä. Nyt oli pakko. Toris työnsi liuskan virtalukkoon ja hääräsi hetken jotakin salaperäistä. Sitten moottori jyrähti käyntiin. Toris vilkaisi taivaalle ja mutisi hiljaisen kiitoksen. Hän kääntyi hymyillen Feliksiin päin ja avasi jo sunnsa, mutta Feliksin ilme hiljensi hänet taas. Se sai aikaan korventavan vihan Toriksen sisällä. Ennen, ennen kaikkea tätä, Feliks olisi leväyttänyt vihreät silmänsä ammolleen ja sanonut "Oh my God, Liet, miten sä niinku teit ton?", mutta nyt h'n vain katsoi tyjin silmin eteensä ja tärisi. Toris kyykistyi hänen viereensä ja halasi ystäväänsä lujasti.

"Auts...", Feliks inahti. "Liet... Mua p-pa-paleltaa..."

**Ettei sulle tulis kylmä enää milloinkaan**

Toriksen teki mieli itkeä, kertoa kuinka paljon hän välitti Feliksistä, kertoa että antaisi mitä vain jotta he pääsisivät yhdessä johonkin läpimään paikkaan. Hän ei saanut sanottua mitään, silmät tuntuivat kuivilta kuin autiomaa. Hän pystyi vain hymisemään rauhallisesti.

"Me päästään pois täältä... Me päästään pois. Turvaan. Nouse autoon, oo kiltti. Me päästään pois." Toriksesta oli kamalaa vaatia Feliksiä jaksamaan vielä, nousemaan ja raahautumaan autolle, mutta muutakaan ei ollut tehtävissä. Nyt piti olla vahva ja toimia. Tärisevä Feliks suostui nousemaan ja laahusti Toriksen avustamana pelkääjän paikalle. Toris istui ratin taakse ja auto lähti liikkeelle.

**Nurkkaan tuulilasin kyyneleet**

Hiljainen, tukahdutettu nyyhkäisi havahdutti Toriksen ajatuksistaan.

"Feliks?"

"Anteeksi... Jatka vaan matkaa... Älä välitä", Feliks mutisi heikosti. Hän oli nojautunut kojelautaan ja itki äänettömästi. Kyyneleet keräytyivät tuulilasin nurkkaukseen pieniksi läpinäkyviksi helmiksi.

**Jääksi muuttuu niin kuin itsestään**

Toris vilkuli Feliksiä sivusilmällä jatkuvasti. Autossa oli kylmä – lämmitys ei toiminut – ja kyyneleet jäätyivät valkean lasin näköisiksi pieniksi pisaroiksi. Toris kiihdytti vauhtia.

**Ohi kiitää pellot, pientareet**

Mittari hipoi jo satasta. Toris painoi kaasua yhä lujempaa. Ohi kiitävät maisemat sumenivat silmissä, maailmassa oli vain tämä tie, pimeys ja Feliksin hiljaiset nyyhkäisyt. Toris ei ollut rukoillut kunnolla vuosiin, mutta nyt hän rukoili. Hän lausui pienen, äänettömän pyynnän, toivoi vain että saisi vielä joskus kuulla Feliksin nauravan.

**Ja kylät joissa kohta herätään**

Auringon ensisäteet ilmestyivät horisonttiin. He saapuivat pienen kaupungin reunalle ja Toris hidasti vauhtia. Talojen ikkunoissa alkoi näkyä valoja, kaupunki heräili uuteen päivään. Toris ei voinut olla ajattelematta, millaista olisi herätä tavalliseen aamuun jossakin noista taloista. Hän voisi hiipiä hiljaa herättämään Feliksin joka hymyilisi hänelle, kuunnella onnellisena Feliksin nurinaa siitä ettei ollut mitään päällepantavaa vaikka edessä oli kaapin täydeltä vaatteita, laittaa aamiasta ja kuunnella Feliksin naurua...

**Suru käy kysymättä lupaa pöytään istumaan**

Miksi kaikki oli tapahtunut heille? Toris ei ollut valinnut osaansa, ja kaikki oli vielä liian lähellä jotta myönteisiä puolia voisi löytää. Hän osasi vain vihata menneisyyttä ja toivoa tulevalta eemmän.

"Toris..." Heikko ääni keskeytti Toriksen pohdinnat. Feliks oli kohottautunut istumaan ja tavoitteli Toriksen katsetta. "Kiitos. Mä... Minä..."

Toris räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään. Hän tiesi, miksi Feliks kiitti. Siihen ei ollut mitään aihetta. Hänen tässä pitäisi kiittää – ja pyytää anteeksi. Se oli hänen vikansa.

**Onko meistä toisiamme silmiin katsomaan?**

Hän vältteli tietoisesti Feliksin katsetta. Kurkussa tuntui kuristava palanen, joka esti pukemasta ajatuksia sanoiksi. Hiljaisuus jäi leijumaan ilmaan.

**Sinä oot pieni poika, joka oottaa peläten**

Toris tunsi Feliksin hiljaisen odotuksen, tunsi tämän vihreiden silmien korventavan kasvojensa sivua. Hän ei kyennyt vastaamaan katseeseen, ei antamaan Feliksin kaipaamia sanoja. Häpeä oli liian suuri.

"Anteeksi...", Feliks mutisi ja sulki silmänsä. Kyyneleet jäivät kirvelemään luomien taakse.

Ei, älä pyydä anteeksi! _Minun _kuuluisi pyytää_ sinulta!_, Toris halusi huutaa. Möhkäle kurkussa kuitenkin esti puhumisen. Hän tajusi kauhukseen että Feliksin koti, vanha maatila, oli jo lähellä. Mitä jos hän ei ehtisi kertoa kaikkea ennen sitä?

**Jätät mulle pitkän pitkän pitkän kaipauksen**

Toris tunsi korventavan ikävän jo nyt, vaikka Feliks istui yhä hänen vieressään. Ja silti valovuosien päässä. Miksei hän saanut sanottua mitään? Miksi hän kaipasi vieressään istuvaa poikaa niin paljon että tunsi tukehtuvansa?

**Nurkkaan tuulilasin kyyneleet**

**jääksi muuttuu niin kuin itsestään**

Toris tuijotti pieniä jäähelmiä tuulilasin nurkassa. Hänkin halusi itkeä. Hän halusi olla hetken pieni ja heikko, käpertyä Feliksin syliin ja antaa tämän silitellä hiuksiaan.

Toris ei kuitenkaan sallinut itselleen edes pientä väsymyksen osoitusta. Hän lisäsi taas vauhtia; kaupunki alkoi jäädä taakse.

**Ohi kiitää pellot, pientareet**

**Tuun pimeästä aamun hämärään**

Yö oli jo jäänyt taakse, aamukaste taittoi hienoista valoe kasvien lehdiltä. Toriksen teki mieli hidastaa vauhtia, pitkittää matka kestämään mahdollisimman kauan, mutta se ei ollut mahdollista. Feliksiin koski, hänet piti saada jonkun huolehtivan läheisen käsiin.

Miksen se voi oola minä?, Toris valitti mieleessään. Loppuisiko kaikki tähän?

Hän pysäköi auton Feliksin kodin pihaan.

**Kellot tehkää meille aikaa nyt**

Miksei aika voi pysähtyä? Miksei sitä voi varastoida? Miksi se kului aivan liian nopeasti? Miksen minä pysty sanomaan mitään? Toriksen pää oli täynnä kysymyksiä vailla vastausta.

**Kuulkaa meidän pienet hyräilyt**

"Toris? Missä me ollaan?", Feliks kysyi tokkuraisena.

Toris pakotti äänensä lempeäksi.

"Sinä olet kotona. Muistatko sen laulun, jota lauloit Ivanin luona? Se on nyt totta."

Feliks hymyili tuntemastaan kivusta huolimatta. Hän hyräili sävelmän alkua. Se kertoi kahdesta nuoresta, jotka saapuivat yhdessä kotiin pitkän matkan jälkeen.

"Kiitos, Liet.", Feliks sanoi ja nousi. Hän lähti kompuroimaan pihan poikki huomaamatta ettei Toris seurannutkaan. Ovi aukeni jo ennen kuin Feliks ehti koputtaa, valo tulvahti pihamaalle ja joku sulki Feliksin syliinsä. Toris kuuli kirkaisun – Feliksin vammat varmaan huomattiin – ja pamahduksen kun ovi heilahti kiinni.

Hän käynnisti auton ja jatkoi matkaa. Feliks oli nyt turvassa kotona, ei Toriksella ollut mitään syytä surra. Hänkin pääsisi kotiin... Kai hänelläkin oli jossain koti, perhe, elämä.

Elämä ilman Feliksiä? Eihän se olisi elämää. Se olisi vain... Olemista.

Toriksen täytyi ohjata auto tien sivuun, hän ei nähnyt enää eteensä.

**Rakastan sua tänään enemmän kuin koskaan ennen**

"Rakastan sinua... Rakastan sinua... Anna anteeksi...", Toris sopersi kyyneleiden välistä. Nyt hän pystyi sanomaan kaiken ääneen. Mutta nyt oli liian myöhäistä.

"Rakastan sinua, Feliks... Rakastan sinua..."

**Vihdoinkin sen käsitän**

Miksei hän ollut tajunnut sitä aiemmin?

* * *

Kiitos kommentista **Pippuri-chan**ille.

Tulipas lyhyt... Anteeksi :(

Seuraavssa luvussa päästään sitten tutkimaan Feliksin ajatuksia...


	3. Kotimatkalla

Kappale on **Teleks**in _Kotimatkalla_ ja kuuluu tekijöilleen. Yhdessä kohtaa mainitaan lyhyesi kaikki pohjoismaat, joista Ice = Islanti, Nor = Norja, Den = Tanska. Kuten yleensäkin ficeissäni mutta mainitsin nyt silti :P

* * *

_Krakovassa kaksi vuotta myöhemmin_

Feliks kulki pää kumarassa ja kädet takintaskuihin työnnettyinä. Hän ajatteli vakavissaan pitkästä aikaa. Hän muisteli kahden vuoden takaisia tapahtumia ja yritti yhdistää hatarat, verensekaiset muistikuvansa kunnon tarinaksi.

**Jos sä menet pois**

Ruoskaniskuja, kipua, särkyvän lasin helähdys ja pimeyttä. Pimeyttä, jonka läpi Feliks kuuli rakkaimman äänen maailmassa ja tunsi hellän käden hiuksillaan. Sitten pimeys syveni ja hän ei tuntenut enää mitään.

Ja äkkiä pimeys repäistiin pois kuin tukahduttava peite. Feliks tajusi olevansa Toriksen sylissä, muttei ehtinyt edes huokaista helpotuksesta kun kivun aalto vyöryi yli. Polttava, jäätävä, miltei järjen vievä kipu, joka kuitenkin jä toiseksi kun kylmyys iski... Feliks värähti. Hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä kylmä kuin silloin. Toris oli tehnyt jotakin ja pyytänyt Feliksiä nousemaan autoon jonka alkuperää puolalainen ei muistanut... Mutta hän muisti kuinka oli hävennyt itkuaan ja käskenyt Toriksen vain jatkaa matkaa...

Ja sitten hän olikin äkkiä kotona. Mutta Toris oli poissa.

**Juon kahvit kiskalla**

Feliks astahti hetken mielijohteesta pieneen kahvilaan, jossa hän kävi nykyään lähes päivittäin.

"Se tavallinen?", omistaja kysyi ja Feliks nyökkäsi hajamielisenä. Hän kaivoi taskunpohjalta muutaman kolikon ja laski ne tiskille saatuaan alkoholittoman oluen eteensä. Hän siemaisi mukin reunalta kerran ja näi istumaan paikalleen katse tyhjänä.

**Ja pelaan pelejä**

Feliksin silmät osuivat nurkan peliautomaattiin. Hän tuijotti vaihtorahojaan ja virnisti.

Seuraavat tunnit kuluivat pelatessa. Ensin rahaa tuli yllättävänkin paljon, mutta lopulta hän lähti rahattomana ja pää pyörällä kotiin. Jossain välissä joku oli tarjonnut toisen oluen mutta se ei ollutkaan Feliksin yleensä tilaama alkoholiton... Ja oli hän tainnut jotain vieläkin vahvempaa juoda... Eikä mitenkään erityisen säästeliäästi...

**Pikkuhiljaa kumarrun**

Näin kävi lähes joka ilta. Hän vajosi päivä päivältä alemmas, hassasi rahansa peleihin ja joutui usein paastoamaan kun ruokaan ei riittänyt enää rahaa. Hänen äitinsä ei tarjonnut pojalleen apua, tosin eipä Feliks olisi sitä huolinutkaan. Hän oli kaivanut itse oman kuoppansa.

**Siitä en enää koskaan suoristu**

Kuopan, josta ei niin vain nousta ylös. Feliks oli ajautunut yhteiskunnan ulkopuolelle, jäi ilman ruokaa, tappeli asuntolainansa kanssa ja nauroi vaikeuksille päin naamaan. Hän oli aina pelannut omilla säännöillään.

**Jos sä menet pois**

Mutta edes niistä ei ollut apua nyt. Toris oli poissa, Feliks ei tiennyt missä tai kenen kanssa. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti kadonnut. Mutta miksi? Ja miksi Feliks ei ollut lähtenyt etsimään häntä heti kuntouduttuaan?

**Menis ystävänikin**

Ei siihen ollut syytä. Hän oli vain jäänyt tänne vajoamaan hitaasti kohti pohjaa, ilman ystäviä, ilman rakkautta. Feliksillä ei tosiaan ollut yhtäkään ystävää. Toriksen kautta hän oli tutustunut Eduardiin ja Raivikseen, heidän kauttaan yhä Tinoon, Berwaldiin, Iceen, Noriin ja Deniin. Kaikki Toriksen ansiota.

**Vähitellen kaikki ne**

Kun Toris oli poissa, olivat kaikki muutkin. Ei kukaan heistä sietänyt Feliksiä yksinään, ja Toris oli ainoa joka sai hillittyä häntä. Ilman Torista... Kaikki olivat poissa. Ei ollut mitään. Vain se jokin outo asia, jota joku voisi kutsua elämäksi. ...elämä ilman Torista? Feliks ei omasta mielestään elänyt, hän vain sattui olemaan elossa. Juuri ja juuri.

**Oisin seurassa pilkallinen**

Kukaan ei sietänyt häntä. Ilman Torista Feliks sai pahoja masennuspuuskia... Vaikkain vielä vaikeampi häntä oli kestää pirteänä. Toris oli ainoa joka ei ollut koskaan huomauttanut Feliksin puhetyylistä...

"Mitä vikaa siinä niinku on?", puolalainen kuiskasi itsekseen hoiperrellessaan kohti kotiaan. Ei mitään, Toris olisi vastannut. Se on osa sinua. Et olisi sama Feliks ilman sitä.

**Kun en kestäis niiden onnea**

Tuskankouristus ravisteli Feliksin heikkoa ruumista. Kaikki muut olivat onnellisia... Tuostakin ikkunasta näki pienen perheen yhdessä sohvalla jotakin elokuvaa katselemassa... Tuolla joku onnellinen nuoripari toivotti toisilleen hyvät yöt... Feliks ei kestänyt sen epäreiluutta. Miksi muut olivat niin onnellisia kun hän oli tukehtumassa tuskaan?

**Kotimatkalla**

Feliks pysähtyi hetkeksi. Polvet löivät loukkua ja kädet tärisivät. Juominen ei ollut koskaan hyvä idea... Mutta aina sen muisti vasta vahingon jälkeen. Toris ei ollut koskaan juonut, Feliks muisteli hämärästi. Viisas valinta... Feliks nielaisi yökkäyksen ja jatkoi kotimatkaansa.

**Katsoin niitä ohi kulkevia**

Taas ohi kulki kaksi onnellista ihmistä käsikkäin... Kaikki olivat kaksin... Vain hän hoiperteli yksinään kohti kotia joka ei ollut koti... Hän ei tuntenut kuuluvansa sinne... Tuolla oli kaksi koppakuoriaista... Miksi niitäkin oli kaksi? Jopa ötököillä oli rakkaansa luonaan! Maailma oli julma ja epäreilu!

**Missä se päätetään**

Kuka oikein oli päättänyt että kaiken piti tapahtua näin? Kuka määräsi pieniä ihmisiä? Kohtaloko? Vai kenties onni tai vain sattuma? Vai jokin korkeampi voima? Oli kuka vain, Feliks vihasi häntä sillä hetkellä. Kakki oli suoraan helvetin alimmasta loukosta.

**Kuka saa sen pienen palan onnea**

Ainakin Feliksin kohdalla... Muille onnea jaettiin tarpeettomankin paljon. Miksei onni voinut mennä tasan? Kaikille pieni pala. Ei näin, että joku sai koko sammiollisen ja joku jäi ilman. Samaan aikaan kun Feliks kompuroi sumuisella kujalla, joku nukkui silkkilakanoiden keskellä palatsissaan...

**Kotimatkalla**

Feliks onnistui ihme kyllä kääntymään kotikadulleen. Se oli melko harvinaista; yleensä hän kääntyi joko liian aikaisin tai liian myöhään ja seikkaili muutaman tunnin ympäri kaupunkia, yksin, vailla auttajaa, väittäen olevansa kotimatkalla... Vaikkei hänellä kunnon kotia ollut. Se oli vain asunto, talo, tyhjä ja tunteeton. Feliks ei ymmärtänyt miksei voinut pitää sitä kotinaan...

**Se kävi äkkiä mun lävitse**

Hetkinen. Nyt hän ymmärsi. _Tietenkään _hän ei voinut pitää sitä kotinaan... Toris ei ollut siellä. Ratkaisuhan oli maailman yksinkertaisin. Miksi ihmeessä Feliks tajusi sen vasta nyt? Ymmärrys oli tullut kuin kummallinen valonvälähdys, ikään kuin järjen tuuli olisi puhaltanut hänen lävitseen. Eihän hän voinut tuntea olevansa kotona paikassa jossa Toris ei ollut käynyt, hitto vieköön.

**Oonko mä kertonut koskaan**

"Voi helvetti..." Feliks mutisi ja pysähtyi nojaamaan kerrostalon rapattuun kiviseinään. "Mä oon niinku totaalinen idiootti... Miksen mä oo niinku tajunnu sitä?" Feliks parkaisi ja kohotti katseensa taivaalle. "Toris! Missä helvetissä sä oikein oot?" hän vikisi ja lysähti kyykkyyn. Oliko hän koskaan kertonut, edes maininnut Torikselle mikä oli hänen elämänsä tärkein asia...?

**Kuinka tärkeä oot minulle**

Ei, ei hän ollut. Tuskin Toris olisi lähtenyt jos olisi tiennyt että hän oli Feliksille kaikkein tärkeintä, tämän elämää pystyssä pitävä voima. Vaikka... Olisihan Toris silti voinu lähteä. Ei Feliks välttämättä merkinnyt Torikselle samaa kuin tämä hänelle... Toriksella oli muitakin ystäviä, paljon enemmän läheisiä ihmisiä ja valinnanvaraa... Feliksillä ei ollut koskaan ollut ketään muuta. Ja vaikka olisi ollutkin, ei hän olisi valinnut ketään muuta.

**Jos sä menet pois, niin mä oon jouluni mun äidin hoteissa**

Hän oli pysytellyt tarkoituksella kaukana kaikesta ja kaikista. Jopa vanhemmistaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt isäänsä sen jälkeen kun lähti vanhempiensa maatilalta tervehdyttyään... Sillä seuraava tapaaminen suvun kanssa olivat isän hautajaiset. Silloin Feliksin äiti oli pitänyt pojalleen kunnon puhuttelun ja komentanut tämän luokseen. Feliks oli totellut vasta jouluna, kun ikävä kävi ylivoimaiseksi. Hän muisti tarkasti ne kolme kaavamaista päivää.

**me tupakoitaisiin, taas me molemmat,**

Herätys, lenkki äidin koiran kanssa – hän oli myynyt muut eläimet ja pellot isän kuoltua –, aamupala, istuskelua, ruoka, istuskelua, joululahjat ja joulupuuro. Istuskeluvaiheet olivat olleet karmeimpia ja pisimpiä.

_Feliks istui punaisessa nojatuolissa vastapäätä äitiään. Tämä kyseli kaikkea omaan terävään tapaansa ja Feliks vastaili yksittäisillä sanoilla. Hänen äitinsä kädessä oli tupakka, hän oli alkanut polttaa miehensä kuoltua. Myös Feliks kaivoi askin taskustaan, sytytti tupakan ja imaisi sauhua sisäänsä. Hän ei piitannut äitinsä terävistä mulkaisuista._

"_Tuhoat terveytesi, nuori ihminen... Minullahan ei enää ole terveyttä mitä menettää. Mutta sinä saat kohta kaikki maailman keuhkotaudit ja vaikka mitä, älä nyt viitsi olla typerä, poika..."_

_Feliks tyytyi puhaltamaan pitkän savukiehkuran ulos ja imaisemaan tupakkaa jälleen._

**isää muisteltais ja sinua**

"_Hmph, tapata sitten itsesi... Sinusta ei ole nykyään yhtään mihinkään. Mitäköhän isäsi sanoisi..."_

_Se aiheutti kevyen pistoksen Feliksin sydämessä. Hän kyllä arvasi mitä isä olisi sanonut..._

"_Mihin se jäi se yksi poika jonka kanssa sinä kuljit? Se liettualainen? Hänellä näytti olevan hyvä vaikutus sinuun. Vaikka mieluitenhan minä olisin sinulle toivonut kivaa tyttöä ihan täältä kotimaasta ja itselleni lapsenlapsia-"_

_Sitä Feliks ei jaksanut sietää. Hän nousi mielenosoituksellisesti ylös ja marssi huoneeseensa sanaakaan sanomatta._

**Jos sä menet pois, keneen sitten luottaisin?**

_Äiti seurasi pian perässä._

"_Mikä sinuun nyt meni, poikakulta? Kertoisit minulle jos sinulla on huolia, kyllä sinä minuun voit luottaa..."_

Feliks nousi vapisten pystyyn. Hän ei ollut koskaan kunnolla luottanut äitiinsä... Tai oikeastaan ei sen jälkeen kun tämä oli heittänyt Feliksin vanhan leluponin pois pojan ollessa kuusivuotias. Feliks niiskaisi ärtyneesti. Hän oli pitänyt siitä ponista. Siihen oli voinut luottaa, toisin kuin vanhempiin. Sen jälkeen hän oli luottanut vain Torikseen.

**Itseeni en ainakaan**

Äkkiä Feliks alkoi täristä naurusta. Hän niiskutti jonkun lelun perään, ihan kuin se olisi maailman tärkein asia... Mutta niinhän se oli ollut, silloin joskus. Kaikki oli ollut toisin silloin joskus. Feliksillä oli ollut suorastaan rajaton itseluottamus, hän oli uskaltanut mitä vain. Kirjaimellisesti.

Mutta sen itseluottamuksen Toris oli vienyt mennessään.

**Saranoiltani meen, lonksuttelen hiljaa tuulessa**

Feliks heijasi itseään sivulta toiselle kylmenevässä yössä. Hän ei itkenyt, niiskaisi vain tasaisin väliajoin. Hän tunsi olonsa niin pieneksi, säälittäväksi ja unohdetuksi ettei kyennyt edes valittamaan oloaan. Ei sillä että olisi joku jolle valittaa.

"Liet..." Feliks henkäisi. Kylmään ilmaan kohosi valkea höyrypilvi. "Auta mua..." hän vaikersi ja painoi päänsä. Pian uni heitti verhonsa väsyneen mielen peitteeksi.

**Me näimme sinne mihin muut ei nää**

**pieni siiven isku vain ja kaikki häviää**

_Unessaan Feliks lensi pitkin sinistä taivasta kohti maailman kauneinta paikkaa._

_Vieressään hänellä oli maailman tutuin, lempein ja kaunein olento._

* * *

Olen ihan oikeasti tosi pahoillani tästä järjettömästä päivitysvälistä. Jäin jumittamaan luvun puoliväliin enkä vain jaksanut ottaa itseäni niskasta kiinni ennen tätä päivää... Loistava ajoitus, sanoisin, kun huomenna on takuuvaikea koe enkä ole lukenut yhtään.

Tämä sentään auttoi vähän tyhjentämään päätä, nyt on ehkä helpompi keskittyä lukemiseenkin.

Suurkiitokset kommenteista!


End file.
